candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moves levels
You can add data about Moves Levels in your fanon by editing this page. Moves Levels, also known as Moves & Score Levels '''or '''Target Score Levels, are one of the level types in Fanons in Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki. Objective To win moves levels, the player has to get a certain number of points and use all given moves. When there are no more moves left, Sugar Crush will activate all special candies on the board. CCR In Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge, Moves levels are quite rare, with 45 levels currently, making up a mere 4.81% of all levels. The only moves levels are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Dreamworld has more moves levels than Reality, and the gap without moves levels is smaller. Compared to jelly levels and ingredients levels, moves levels are extremely easy. However, since level 764, they can be much harder. Many of later moves levels are hard or higher. The extremely hard moves level is Level 1336 (CCR). S2CCS The first Moves level is Level 1. Moves levels are the rarest type of level. Very few episodes have more than 2 Moves levels. The last Moves level to date is 203. CC071 In CC071, Moves levels are rare, but not as rare as in the original game. A lot of episodes don't have any at all, but when there are, episodes tend to have only 1, and rarely more than that. The first Moves level is Level 1. CCSS In CCSS, the first moves level is the first level. Moves levels in this fanon are somewhat common, with 1 to 3 moves level per episode in the earlier ones, and 1 to 2 on the later ones. Few episodes lack moves levels. T9CCS See also: List of Moves levels (T9CCS) In T9CCS, moves levels are pretty rare. Early episodes tend to have 1-2 moves levels but later episodes usually have 0-1. The first moves level is level 1. Lollipop Town has 7 moves levels, but all of them are for tutorial. However, there won't be any long gaps between them in this fanon (max 3 episodes). U5CCS In this game, the first moves level is Level 1. As of the release of Lollipop Lagoon, there are 9 moves levels (20% of levels), but 8 of them are the first 8 tutorials. This percentage will probably decrease drastically as the game goes on. Most early episodes have one moves level, but some have none. However, there won't be any long gaps like in the original. C437CCS See also: ''List of Moves Levels (C437CCS) '' There is usually at least one Moves level in each episode, though some can have as many as four. They are typically among the easier levels in the game, though some Moves levels can be very challenging. Moves levels in this fanon are far more common than in other fanons. Candy Crush Super Saga In this game, you start with level 1 and they're extremely rare. Only some episodes have this level type. Some short or long gaps will occur, usually every 1 or 2 world(s) Candy Crush Sunny Saga In this game, the first moves level is Level 1. As of the release of Yoghurt Town, there are 8 moves levels (12% of the levels). After the release of Cookie Cottage (first episode), their appearances could be somewhat rare through appearing once or twice every episode. CHS (Candy Heroes Saga) Moves levels appear in Candy Heroes Saga. It works just like the other games. The first is level , the first 5 are moves levels. They are not that rare but still relatively rare. CCES (Candy Crush Earth Saga) Introduced at Level 1, they are the simplest level type- You must get all the score in the required amount of moves. The first five levels are tutorials. After that, they appear quite a few times in World 1 and 2. Later, they appear very rarely. In this Fanon they cannot be mixed with other level types because the orange Color in mixed level types is reserved for other level types to be introduced and also because levels can have 4 types: # Complete the objective in n moves. # Complete the objective in n moves and use up all the moves. # Complete the objective in n seconds. # Complete the objective in n seconds and use up all your time. (Sometimes timed candy bombs are present) When we can mix with moves levels or time levels, only 1, 2 and 4 can be achieved. So to achieve all 3, this Fanon uses mixed levels with impossible anti order objective, e.g. Collect 1 yellow candy in a 5-coloured level. So all 4 can be achieved. Note that there won’t be a level with both moves and time. UCCS (Unfair Candy Crush Saga) Moves levels are first seen, yet again, at Level 1. It's the easiest level type in the game, but there are still some moves levels that are considerably difficult once you progress through the game. They are very rare, appearing at best one or two times per three episodes starting from the fourth. The first mixed level with a moves objective is Level 551, but unlike other types, moves levels can only be mixed with timed levels (score a required score using all your moves and all your time). They can't be mixed with other level types since it would make up a regular one. Nekomata's Candy Crush Saga Moves levels in NCCS are relatively easy, compared to the other level types. Sugar Crush will activate after the one star score has been reached and turn candies into striped candies depending on how many moves are remaining. The first Moves level is . Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga The first moves level in ECCCS is Level 1. Most moves levels in ECCCS are very easy, but quite a bit of them can be difficult. Each episode has at least one moves level inside it. The moves level type itself never appears in mixed levels. Category:Level types Category:Moves levels Category:Levels